


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by ScarletInWonderland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletInWonderland/pseuds/ScarletInWonderland
Summary: Persephone is on the hunt for a new flat, and Hades is happy to help.___________A cheeky one-shot. Just a bit of fun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 129





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

_Finally. I can get out of here and go home. Not that I have anything exciting planned. Perhaps go for a swim? Work some more?_

Hades massaged the bridge of his nose and slumped his shoulders. The irony of leaving the office to go home and work some more was not lost on him, but he had nothing better to do.

The elevator pinged and stopped on the 53rd floor. He shifted on to his other foot and held is folded suit jacket over his linked arms. He heard her before he saw her. She was the only person in the Underworld who had a Greek accent after all. He straightened up and smiled to himself as the doors opened fully to reveal the Goddess of Spring. 

“Yes, yes. I understand. I’m sorry.” Her eyes met his and her face brightened. She returned her attention to her phone. “Of course. No. No. I understand. Thank you. Yes, thank you. See you soon.”

The call ended, and she grumbled as she placed her phone in her white clutch bag. “Sorry about that Hades. How are you?” 

“I am very well. Is everything ok?” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, yes. Everything is fine. I’m running late for an appointment though, but they’re being generous. They’ll give me an extra 15 minutes to get there.”

“Do you need a lift?” He asked before he’d given it any thought, but then again, he would do anything for her.

“Oh. Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to intrude on your evening.” She turned to face him, a sweet smile playing on her lips. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

_You are not intruding, Sweetness._ “It’s no problem at all. I have nothing planned for tonight. Well, other than dinner.” 

“Are you sure?” She hopped excitedly from one foot to the other. “That would be great. I have a flat viewing.”

He hoped that the heartening feeling that soared through his chest was not evident on his face.

“Moving out of Artemis’ house?” He obviously knew the answer but wanted to query the pink goddess further, as gently as possible. He turned to face her, noticing how small she looked in that moment. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to comfort her and tell her it would all be fine.

“Yeah. It’s one of Hestia’s stipulations for leaving TGOEM.” She continued to stare intently at her feet. He followed her eyes downwards. His breath hitched as he took in the curve of her calves and the sight of her delicate white court heels.

 _Wait! She’s leaving?!_ “You’re…you’re leaving?” He tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Persephone nodded; her eyes still cast towards the floor. He couldn’t help himself, he needed to know more. “How did Hestia take it?”

“Ah. Well, better than I had imagined. She was obviously not happy, but she…well, I expected…more. I suspect Athena was involved in this.” She finally looked up at him, and he thought he could see a semblance of contentment flicker across her beautiful features.

 _Gods, you are perfect._ “That’s not surprising. She greatly values Athena’s opinion.”

“Yeah, that is very apparent. They are going to keep it on the low down until I finish this semester so they can be prepared in advance for the potential fallout. In the meantime, I am to move out of Artemis’, and to start repaying the scholarship. Also, they have agreed not to say anything to mama until it’s made public.” 

_Wow. That…that is very fair. Unusually fair for Hestia. Athena must have had her hand in this._

There is a satisfying silence in the elevator. Certain words hung unspoken in the air.

“Persephone?” His voice was uneven. His heart racing.

“Yes, Hades?”

“You know…that… you know that if you n-need anything y-you can ask me. I-I can help.” He felt the heat rising from his chest and up towards his face, as he stumbled over the statement. His breathing stalled as a small pink hand gently pressed his. The brief, yet deliberate contact was soft and warm.

“I know. Thank you. I’m not sure what I need to do yet, but I need to do it on my own.”

He understood. She would need to do this on her own. But he would help if she asked, without hesitation. He would give her the money to pay back the scholarship. He would give her a flat. He would give her anything she wanted. 

The elevator pinged to announce that they had arrived at the car park level. He welcomed the momentary distraction at the loss of contact. 

“After you.” He watched as Persephone sheepishly walked past and out into the car park. The clacking of her heels echoing through the almost empty parking lot. She pulled her white woolen coat tightly around her to protect herself from the coolness of the Underworld. “Over here, Persephone.”

He led her to the only remaining car in the car park. She giggled as she recognized it. It was the car he had let her drive that night that she had woken in the Underworld. She walked over to the passenger side, and Hades followed closely behind. He reached around to open the door for her.

“Not going to ask if you can drive, Sweetness?”

“No. Not tonight. Not that you would let me anyway…” She pouted at him through heavy lidded eyes. Her lips full and plump.

_Focus up, old man. Focus up!_

Once she was comfortably sat in the passenger, Hades closed the door and stepped around to the driver’s side and into the car.

“So, we can be in Olympus in 15 mins.” Hades advised instinctively as he checked his mirrors and chair position.

“Oh, it’s not in Olympus. It’s here. In the Underworld.”

 _Wait…What? She’s moving to the Underworld. She’s choosing to move to the Underworld of her own accord. To my domain?_ _Why?_

“Eh, Hades? _”_ Startled, he realized that he hadn’t moved since she had spoken and had been staring intently out of the windscreen.

“Yes. Yes. So where is the viewing?” _Good Recovery._

“Syrinx Way”

“Downtown?”

“Yeah, it is close enough to the train station and to work…and it’s cheap. I’m on a tight budget because I need to pay back the scholarship.”

_I could give you a house. Let me give you a house. I could make one for you. Let me do that for you._

“I see. Well hopefully, you like it.”

“Yeah. I hope so. Hades, would you mind coming in with me? I’ve never had to view a flat before, so I don’t really know what to look for. I don’t want to be taken advantage of.”

“Of course, Sweetness. I will gladly accompany you.”

* * *

She could hear grumbling from behind the door.

“You’re late.” The landlord, an orange skinned satyr, did not look impressed as he opened the door to the apartment.

“Sorry. Thank you for waiting.” Persephone put on her best smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“Well, come in. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

“Oh. Sorry. My friend is just parking the car and will be up soon. I’d like to wait til – “

“I don’t have time, love. I have better things to do. Other people to see.” The satyr opened the door wider and stepped aside. “Well, come in.”

“Yes. Of course.” Persephone tried her best to keep her smile intact. She crossed over the threshold of the apartment and into a sparsely furnished living room. It had a threadbare fabric couch, wooden dining room table with four mismatched seats and a sideboard. The apartment was clean enough, although what little furniture there was looked old and past it’s best.

“So, this is the lounge. Through there is the kitchen.” He pointed to an open door to the left. “And the bedroom, and bathroom are through this door. Feel free to have a look around”

Persephone nodded and walked around the lounge towards the kitchen area.

“No pets. And it’s three months deposit upfront. There are already three interested tenants, so if you want to take it, you’ll need to be quick.” The landlord sat down on the threadbare couch and pulled his phone from this pocket. He was mindlessly texting when there was a knock at the front door.

“Oh, that will be my friend.” Persephone called from the kitchen.

“And I suppose you want me to answer it.” The satyr was already up and off the couch as he chided her.

There was another knock on the door.

“Yes. Yes. I’m coming. Jeez.” The landlord opened the door, whilst looking into the lounge. “well, hurry up and- Your Majesty!”

Persephone peaked out from the kitchen to see the satyr lying prostrate in front of Hades who was still standing in the doorway wearing a very unimpressed expression. 

“Ah, Hades. Come in.” Persephone had returned to the lounge. Hades entered, stepping over the landlord and made his way to her.

“It’s a bit pokey.”

“I would say…quaint.” Persephone smiled at him, but she could see the frown lines on his forehead. She slid her arm around the crook of his elbow. “Come on, let me show you round.”

* * *

“Oh. It’s…very nice”

“You haven’t even been inside yet, Eros!” Persephone struggled with the front door lock. “It’s small but it’s mine. I got a really good deal on it too. The landlord took 100 drachmae off the monthly rent, which means I can pay off my scholarship sooner! Oh, and he excused the deposit too. Said I didn’t need to pay. How nice of him. Especially because I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

Eros snickered behind her.

_Hades. He couldn’t keep away, could he?_

“Here, let me try.” He moved up beside her and handed her the potted plant that he had bought as a housewarming gift and took the key from her. With one swift flick the door was open. “Ta-da! You are welcome.”

He stepped inside and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, admiring the perfect copperplate script, and read it aloud in his poshest voice.

_Dearest Persephone,_

_I hope you appreciate the house-warming gift._

_Yours,_

_Hades_

“Aww that’s cute. What did he get you?” He looked at the room. He saw the white leather couches, the marble coffee table, the oak dining table and matching high back chairs, the 48 inch TV sitting on a wooden stand, and the well-stocked solid oak bookcases, but couldn’t see anything that could be considered a gift. He turned to face Persephone, who was still standing in the doorway, wide eyed and opened mouth. “Hmmm. Persephone?”

She finally came to her senses and walked apprehensively into the lounge. She made her way to the marble coffee table, placing Eros’s potted plant on it, and looked around the apartment, stunned. Muttering under her breath, and shaking her head in disbelief, she collapsed on the brand-new white leather couch that hadn’t been there this morning.

“All of it, Eros…”


End file.
